


I Blame the dream

by KingOfStars



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6378220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfStars/pseuds/KingOfStars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riley and Maya have been in love since the zebra incident in second grade read avout the day they found out. all rights go to Disney</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Blame the dream

the morning of dreams.

 

Maya's POV  
Today when I woke up my heart fluttered like every other day. Why you might ask because well im in love with my best friend her name Riley freaking Matthews the girl who found her way into my life and refused to leave and after a while I stopped wanting her to. Now you might be asking 'her' isnt Maya a girls name and ill tell you yes I am a girl yes SHE is a girl and yes I am in love with her. The only problem, I live in Ney York City where there are thousands of views on homosexuality from devoted lives to helping us from people who would shoot me just for liking another girl. But I don't really think about them only about Riley, so when I went to the Matthews house I climbed the fire escape to find Riley in her pajamas asleep in her bed I new I should probably leave and spare myself the embarrassment of being caught watching my friend sleep but right as I was about to leave she started to talk in her sleep.  
"Love you too" She said dreamily in her sleep. Of course I thought of course she would even dream about that stupid boy saying he loves her even after he almost ruins her happiness by almost dieing on that bull that stupid bull for that stupid boy. And now of course she thinks I like that godforsaken boy just because I couldn't be there when the light in her eyes went out all because she put so much of her faith and happiness in that boy. Because of all the jealous stares she sent at them when they were together but she got one part wrong her girl did she wasn't jealous of Riley she was jealous of him for getting to be with her. Anyway's I couldn't just let her sleep knowing that she was dreaming of him so I went over and gently shook her awake thinking I would just say I was bored when she might ask why I woke her.

Riley POV  
I had just fallen asleep when I started dreaming about her who is her you ask well that would be Maya Hart the girl ive been best friends with since kindergarten and in love with in since second grade and honestly how could I not so when the dream took differently than it usually does I was fairly surprised when I told her I loved her this time she said it back and so when I woke up to see her face above me well I blame the dream because the first things I did were smile lean up and kiss her. Wait a Hart I probably ruined everything that we had ever built up over the years. So logically as soon as I was bout to lay down cry and start apologizing untill the world ends something strange happened.

 

Maya POV   
To say I was surprised when she kissed me would be an understatement so when she pulled away and was about to start apologizing I did the only thing I could think to do the thing id wanted to do since second grade I kissed her back I could tell that she was surprised but then, she kissed back if only after a few moments I didn't have to pull away for lack of breath.  
"Hey peaches" she asked  
"yea" I said  
"I think I love you."  
"me too hun"  
"how long"  
"since the zoo" I said  
"The zebra incident?"  
"maybe." after that all we did was laugh as we thought about how we missed the bus to school after we snuck into the zebra pin in second grade. why you ask? well what kind of a second grader doesn't want to pet a zebra.


End file.
